I'd Come For You
by Elle Mariet
Summary: ECLIPSE: Bella and Jacob have another fight, leaving Jacob feeling stupid, and wondering how to make it up to her.


A/N: so, in this short story Jacob's letter to Bella is the written song of I'd Come For You by Nickleback. I really like the song, and it reminds me SO MUCH of the saga in Jacobs perspective.. I listened to it while reading the books (mainly Eclipse) and writing 'Jella' fanfics. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight saga or the song I'd Come For You - Nickleback.

Takes place somewhere in Eclipse.

Jacob Black's POV 

* * *

"Fighting with Bella again?" Leah asked, sauntering in Sam and Emily's house.

"Shut up, Leah. No one asked you."

She ignored me. "What's it this time? Oh wait, lemme guess; you tried to convince her to leave Dracula again and she freaked out."

I stood up from the table and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind me, leaving her inside.

"Bitch." I murmured to myself. She had some nerve.

I walked down the street towards my house replaying earlier today. 

* * *

Bella had come to La Push to see me, Fang must have been off eating bats or whatever it was he ate. We had gone for a walk across the beach, mostly talking about the pack. she didn't share any Cullen news and I didn't feel like hearing any of it.

"How are you holding up?" I finally asked.

"What do you mean, Jake?"

"I dunno. I guess I just thought you missed me. We don't see each other much anymore."

Her face dropped, looking at our feet. She twitched her mouth before speaking.

"Of course I miss you. But its not all my fault, your busy too."

"Heh. At least I have a good reason to be busy."

"That's not fair Jacob Black." I had obviously fueled her temper. "It's not Edward's fault."

"Someone should be to blame. Or rather something." I retorted hotly.

Bella turned around and glared at me. If I wasn't so mad I probably would have laughed. "You know, your attitude is starting to bother me." She said between clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't have an attitude if you weren't so impossible." I said grabbing her hand and starting to walk again.

She tried to pulled away. "You know you love me right?" I asked, not letting go.

"Yeah, Jake. Your my best friend."

We had ended up in my front yard, standing by her truck. She leaned against it and I stood a few feet away from her and looked at the truck so I wouldn't have to meet her eyes. It was in a real bad need of a paint job.

"I don't mean it that way, Bells. You know what I mean."

"Jacob. I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you."

She looked saddened, and tried to come closer to comfort me while I let her words sink in. But I shrugged her off, trying to control myself before I exploded into a wolf.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

She crossed her arms and looked at me. "Its the truth, Jake. Can't you stand ten minutes without picking a fight with me? I wish you could just understand-"

"Then what's the point of friendship anymore, Bella? If your going to throw your life away for a bunch of leeches don't let me stand in your way, I'll just step aside and let you destroy yourself."

My words hurt her, I could see the spasm of pain in her eyes but I was to upset, to _used_ to this routine to care.

"That's not fair, Jake."

"No, you know what's not fair? Me trying everyday to make you realize that I'm better for you then he is, and you don't even consider thinking about it!"

"Then stop trying!" I had upset her and she was turning a shade of red, her hands balled into fists at her side.

It started to rain. The clouds closed up the sky making everything darker as the thunder rolled in, and a small flash of lightning broke through the clouds for a split second hundreds of feet away.

"Fine, Bella. I'll just throw my love on the ground and let you and your bloodsucker stomp on it. Couldn't hurt any worse."

"Jacob.." She started to walk towards me, tears welling up in her eyes but I was too angry to stop myself.

"Go home, Bells." I said before going inside and shutting the door, not bothering to look out the window to see if she was still there.

I went straight to my tiny bedroom and crawled through the window, phased, and raced through the forest to Sam and Emily's. 

* * *

Hours later I sat at Billy's kitchen table, thinking about how much of an idiot I was.

She probably told him what I said; he probably told her it was just me being an immature adolescent wolf, and that was my true nature to be arrogant. Him and his stupid big fancy words.

The more I thought about Bella the more sad I got. I didn't like feeling like this, it was embarrassing. I wasn't mad at her anymore, but I knew she was still hurt. I'd have to do some begging this time. No pun intended.

I didn't want us to be like it, I missed the days when it wasn't so complicated. When it was just her, me, and the bikes. But those days were history; I was a wolf now, and the leech was back in her life, taking _my_ place.

Slamming my hand down on the table I made a dent. I remembered hearing Sam's thoughts on his and Emily's earlier days of dating, whenever she would get mad at him he would write her an apology letter; the curse of the romantic imprinted werewolf.

Couldn't hurt, I thought to myself. Maybe she'd think I was sensitive, girls likes that.

I picked up a loose paper lying around and found a pen. I thought for a minute on what to write. _Let the words out Jacob_, I told myself.

Just one more moment  
That's all that's needed  
Like wounded soldiers  
In need of feeling

Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it

I can't believe I said  
I'd lay my love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter  
'Cause I made it up  
Forgive me now

Everyday I spend away  
My soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway  
That I can make it up  
To you now some how

By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing

I finally know just  
What it means  
To let some one in  
To see the side of me  
That no one does or ever will

So if you're ever lost and  
Find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever  
Just to bring you home  
Here and now, it's a vow

By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you

Yes, I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'll always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you

I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, I hoped you liked it. I didn't think it was OOC for Jacob, I know he has the as Bella calls it, 'my Jacob' side to him when he let's his guard down. Review me please :)


End file.
